Electronic devices of all types, including computing devices, consumer products, telecommunications equipment and automotive electronics, for example, contain electronic components that can be passive or active components. Active electronic components include integrated circuits, multichip packages and semiconductor devices such as transistors and light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example. Passive electronic components include capacitors, resistors, inductors and packages containing multiple components such as multi-layer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), for example. Both active and passive components are generally tested before being assembled into electronic devices. Testing can be performed both to insure reliability of the electronic components and to sort the electronic components into groups having similar electronic characteristics.